User talk:Roarer
AMG D00D What are you doing here? I thought I would have made you want to avoid this place... There are no maths or logic here...Excluded 21:07, April 13, 2010 (UTC) :sup fag--Digitalfear 21:09, April 13, 2010 (UTC) X^2 There, Tom. nou Sander :Ben so faggy.--Digitalfear 17:20, April 14, 2010 (UTC) I'm watching the situation... :I know, and I'm trying to monitor the situation. I'm trying to be as impartial as possible. The only reason Arrogant has been banned is because he was trolling. In general, Athrun seems to have been attacked the most. :If I'm wrong, then just link me to problems on my talk page or the AN. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 18:41, 20 April 2010 Physway I thought I should take this to your talk page, any chance you guys let me join your team sometime? As a sin ofc --(Talk) 17:56, June 6, 2010 (UTC) :Drop your IGN and one of us will drop you a line if we have space for you. Minion 18:38, June 6, 2010 (UTC) ::IGN: This Will Bleed, and thanks --(Talk) 19:17, June 6, 2010 (UTC) :::What he said 19:22, June 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::If you guys have room for another player, my character is Trax Dk. PM me if u see me online. 01:15:04, June 6, 2010 (UTC) ::IGN: Assassin [[User:Juze|'Ju']][[User talk:Juze|'ze']] 10:54, June 7, 2010 (UTC) ::: I'll add you all to the friends list and give one of you a PM if we need any more for a run. Trax, what proffesion can you play?Roarer 11:05, June 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Right now I can play ER, but I am working in my sin. 21:30:31, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I'd love to join in sometime. Playing nec, got my build ready but want to get some experience with people who can explain. I know how to listen so feel free to give me any advice I need. Drop me a line if you got a free spot :) "Ahouye Tatsue" is the name. Thanks 23:38, June 9, 2010 (UTC) : Sure thing man, sorry I haven't checked my page for ages >:(.Roarer 10:44, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Please don't delete things from your talk page If you need help archiving, let me know. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 22:48, 6 June 2010 :Ha, ok wasn't aware... I take it i can't delete this then -_-?Roarer 11:07, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :: Actually i can delete Personal attacks Tom, so bai.Roarer 11:19, June 7, 2010 (UTC) ::: :p That doesn't really qualify as a personal attack, only mindless spam, but that's also just fine. PvX:ARCHIVE, if you can be bothered reading. --''Chaos?'' -- 12:03, June 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::Waaaaaaaaaaaa! I can't believe you'd ever delete the wisdomous words that leave my brain-fingers-keyboard-intarwebz ;oMinion 13:01, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::Wisdomous? GG nab.Roarer 16:37, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Pro Avatar is Pro.Roarer 15:11, June 8, 2010 (UTC) HUGZZZZZZZZZZZ <333333333333333 <33333333333333333333333333333333333--Digital Fear 22:51, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :My god do I get so sick out of seeing posts like this on every single whoru page I've visited today =/ --ςοάχ? -- 23:39, June 9, 2010 (UTC) ::But hugz so good! I <3 hugz. :3 --Iggy 's other account 00:55, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Hit a couple of emogirls, they love hugging. Then you dig through the social outskirts and find even half of a character in the middle of that network, give her her first sexual experience, break her heart but don't crush the relationship, and carry on with getting tons of hugs from terribly dressing semi ok looking girls with IQ 100. This all is a very facemelting experience, though, because my god the retardation and cliché "I miss you and love you"'s could turn anyone with half a brain insane. --ςοάχ? -- 01:24, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :::: 1.You don't have to view this Talk Page if you don't care for the words and wit it offers. 2. Roarer is, as his name suggests, a Roarer. Minion 01:44, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::Point 2 is related to nothing, and the first one points to a dumb mentality. :::::I was even taking a humorous approach to it, so you taking a serious one is just terrible play. This is the 3rd or 4th page I find his hearts and wubs on, so I feel allowed to post one semi-offensive "could you stop that?" on one of those pages. --ςοάχ? -- 01:58, June 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::shut up and be more ^________^--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 02:02, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::::^ What relyk said. :> --Iggy 's other account 10:55, June 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::^_______________________^ --ςοάχ? -- 11:05, June 10, 2010 (UTC) You obviously don't know what a "roarer" is, then ;p Probably too drole? Too high-brough, eh.Minion 02:56, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :Epic PvX drama in 3... 2... 1... Chaos vs. Minion! --Iggy 's other account 10:56, June 10, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't care enough, or even see a reason to argue with him :p I don't think anything good can come out of it --ςοάχ? -- 11:05, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Ohi.Roarer 14:29, June 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::Ben; did I win? Heads I win tails you lose kk?Minion 15:08, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::...--Digit0l Qu33r 18:19, June 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::We both lose then, considering you're ginger :P. I joke, we win Sander loses.Roarer 21:35, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::::FUCKING GINGER KIDS--Digit0l Qu33r 22:34, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Hi Ben Just to say ---> you should be here - I have too many dead links on that wiki :o--Chieftain Alex 00:11, October 21, 2010 (UTC) That site won't load, also i cba signing in. Explain? - Ben 18:08, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :lol. nvm I withdraw my previous comment, apparently they managed to fail to build a wiki o.^ lol. --Chieftain Alex 23:16, November 13, 2010 (UTC)